Face Down
by Moonlight Ashes
Summary: Alice is used to her drunken fights with Arthur, but Ivan is not. What happens when the Russian decides to stroll down memory lane with his past enemy and newfound desire? WARNING: This is a Fem-AmericaXRussia fic. Not sure if i want to continue, so you decide! Reviews welcome!


**Song; Face Down**

**Couple; America and Russia – Alice and Ivan**

"Would you grow up already?!"

The angry shout was followed by a crash of glass and a painful scream. Ivan smelt the blood and heard the sobs as Arthur didn't even attempt to keep his voice low from the other side of the wall. It was happening again. He could imagine little Alice cowering in the corner as her brother stomped around; sometimes throwing things at her and sometimes launching himself at her. He had purposely gotten a room next to America so he could keep an eye on her. The moment Arthur had entered the bar, Ivan had run to his room to await the fight he was sure to witness. It seemed every time the British pig was drunk, he took it out on the only female to ever beat him, America…Alice. It would start off sweet and funny, the two laughing and catching up on old times, but as soon as Arthur would ask Alice, his naïve little sister, to help him back to his room, the fight began. He wasn't always a mean drunk, just when business was stressing him or he was on top secret hush hush business that Alice just happened to be in on.

"When are you going to put yourself back together again!?" Britain yelled. "You're in so deep with China, you might as well be his…"

"Arty, c'mon." Alice tried to stop him. There was a loud slap and Ivan winced as he sat up from his bed, anger overcoming his shock. His knuckles whitened in apprehension as he headed for the hallway.

"Don't you dare back talk me!" The drunken country slurred. "Without me, you wouldn't even be here!"

"Your drunk, you need to go…ARTY!" There was a crash and Ivan rushed out the door into the hotel hallway. He slammed his body against America's door, shattering the wood easily.

A very shocked America was crouched to the ground where her brother had thrown her and began to kick her ribs in. Although she was able to easily take him down, she preferred to settle disputes with her closest ally in other ways…sometimes Ivan questioned this motive. Britain turned to the door where the Russian stood, his scarf and coat gone as he glared into the man's eyes. Britain glared back, but released America's collar and turned to the intruder. The sight of America's usually neat brown ponytail now in a tormented mess, her lip split, and her cheek bruised sent the Russian man into a silent tantrum. He wanted to beat the English snob senseless, but he restrained himself…for her.

"What do you want, commie?" Britain glared.

"Leave." Ivan stated, his eyes burned and Britain regarded them with what little reason was left in his fuzzy brain.

"This is a private matter." He stated. "Ally business."

"Arty, he is an ally." Alice stood.

"SHUT UP!" Britain threw a fist into his sister's gut crumbling her as she lost her breath. She collapsed into a coughing heap as her brothers wrath once again fell upon her. "You think you know everything just cuz you're the super power! Just shut up!" She whimpered in pain, trying to fight him off. "STOP CRYING!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH, DA?" Ivan had grabbed Britain's collar and dragged him into the hall.

"LEGGO, BUGGER!" He kicked and screamed as the Russian drug him off.

Ivan drug the unwilling man down the hall and to another room. With a rather loud and demanding knock he awoke a country in their room. A mess of curly blonde hair met him as France opened his door. The Frenchman was surprised to see the Russian, but sighed when he saw the flushed Arthur. He opened the door wider to let them in. Russia deposited the faint man on the hotel bed and began to angrily stomp out. France blocked his way out, so the Russian wrath fell upon the poor bystander.

"Control him." Ivan demanded. France stopped him as he tried to go.

"Was it…America again?' He asked. Ivan nodded. France shook his head. "Is she…is she alright, Mon frère?"

"She will be." Ivan assured. "Just sober him up so I can beat his brains in tomorrow."

Ivan found Alice in her room, trying to clean up the mess her brother had left for her. Broken glass, ripped drapes, and plenty of bruises. It hadn't always been this way. At one point the two siblings were so close that Ivan had been jealous of the relationship these sworn enemies had. He never had the strength of trust between his siblings. Belarus was crazy and Ukraine was an idiot; there was no room for tea or pool games in his world. Having never had those things, but always craved them, he could only imagine what it was like to have them ripped away by an addiction such as alcohol. Alice had her back to him; she was sobbing and hiding it by staying in motion as she cleaned. She paused only once to look at her reflection in the glass, but then realized Ivan was back. She turned in surprise, forgetting to hide her tears. He saw the sacred water of America's tears. They had spilled down her cheeks and into her neckline. She blushed and turned away as she wiped them away.

"I don't need your help." She tried to sound strong, she always did around him.

"I think you do."

"Did I ask your opinion, Commie?" She stated harshly. The insult bit, but he would not back down.

"America?" He asked and stepped into the room. She turned suddenly, a pistol in her hand…the same pistol from all those years ago…their war. Her eyes burned as brightly as they had that day, but not as clear. That day they were fighting, but she was happy to fight for her country…happy to slay communism. Her eyes had danced as he fell and she won her victory. Now, they were cold to him and hateful as a pit of hell.

"Don't come any closer." She stated, coking the hammer. "Just go away."

"I can't." He stepped closer.

"RUSSIA!" She screamed at him. "I'm not kidding!"

"I know…your bluffing." He smirked, stepping closer.

"Am I?" She pointed it straight at his head. Ivan knew the American marksmanship that had been made so famous in his country. He knew their guns and their stubborn pride. He had learned.

"Yes." He came up right to the barrel of the gun. "You couldn't do it then…you won't do it now."

"I wasn't angry then." She stated.

"You would forsake everything you stand for to kill a man who is no longer your enemy?"

"You are no man." She glared. "I know you, Russia. You're not human, you're a monster."

"And I know you, Alice." He smirked, his hand closing on the barrel. "For you see, I have become quit obsessed with you as of late."

"Wha?" The distraction was enough for him to twist the gun from her hand and turn her back to his chest. The gun barrel rested at her temple as he chuckled into her ear.

"See? You were bluffing."

"You distracted me!" She yelled. "CHEATER!"

"Britain is right of one thing." He chuckled as he released her. "You really should grow up."

"Shut up, Commie." She glared at the floor.

"I wish you would stop calling me that. I have not killed you yet, so may we move on now?" He offered her the pistol back.

"Tch, whatever." She turned away from him and once again began cleaning.

"Alice…"

"America." She tried to correct him.

"…Alice," Ivan continued. "Why do you let Britain beat you up?" She paused and shrugged.

"I guess I feel I deserve it." She sighed. "He was the super power before me. I guess I feel bad that I took that from him."

"When?"

"The Industrial Revolution, little bit after my break from him." She stopped and stood to face him. "I guess I feel guilty for leaving him and then ruining him."

"That is no reason to let him hurt you."

"…isn't it?" She sighed to the floor. "He fought with me and for me…and I took everything from…"

He stopped as Ivan threw his arms around her. Startled, at first she thought he was attacking her, but then his fingers began to dance over her back and she relaxed against her will. He let her lean into him and smirked when she sighed. He had never held anyone like this, never extended any love or emotion. Always so busy with world domination and suppression…and now he was holding her. He was really holding the super power of the world, the most popular girl in school, THE America, in his arms.

"Russia…"

"Ivan."

"…I-Ivan?"

"Da?"

"…could you stop that?"

"Why?"

"Because," She pulled away. "I don't like it."

"You are a terrible liar." His grip on her was firm and eventually she gave up and leaned in further. "You go to so many lengths to justify your existence and suddenly you think you deserve to be in pain…it is strange." Russia observed. She shrugged, allowing his warmth to seep through the cheek that rested on his chest.

"No one ever said Americans were sane." She smirked. Russia looked down at her head on his chest.

"…I lost my government to you?" He stared in amazement only to have a gut punch which he barely felt.

"Shut up." She stood straight and pulled away from him. She cleared her throat before gesturing to the door. "Thank you for the visit, Russia…have a pleasant night."

"I'm not leaving." He stated innocently.

"Oh, but you are." Alice insisted, her polite resolve fading. Russia smirked at her, as if she were just a silly child.

"My dear little American," He smirked and pulled the gun up to point at her. "You are coming with me for the night whether you like it or not."

"Excuse me?" She stared and suddenly broke into a laugh. "Nice one, Russia. You kill me some days! Dude, gimme the gun back, your too funny."

"Is not joke. Please stop laughing." Russia stared at the giggling girl. He let the gun fall to his side as she sat on the edge of her bed, tears of laughter forming in her as she fell back on her mattress still giggling. "Alice, is no laugh matter, please pay attention."

"W-what?" She tried wiping away the tears.

"Your door is broke, da?" He pointed out. America glanced at the door and nodded. "Ladies need privacy, da?" She nodded, but suddenly a realization hit her.

"Oh, dude!" She stood up. Russia smiled hoping she would understand his point. "Yay! I get to room with Italy!" Of course not.

"Umm, I think that Italy is asleep already…" Russia tried to stall.

"Bummer." She whined and sat up. She gazed at the door. "Well, I guess I can sleep like this. I can just tell the hotel manager and see what he will do about it."

"Or you can bunk bed with me." Russia offered. America stared at him confused.

"Bunk bed?"

"Bunk!" Russia face palmed. "Excuse, English is very different language.

"Say something in Russian!" America jumped up, a childish gaze on her face. Russia smirked and said a short dialogue in a twisted foreign tongue that left America baffled. "Ummm…what did you say?"

"I said," Russia took the small girls hand and placed it on his heart. "I will protect you." Alice blushed a little before taking her hand back.

"Ha ha!" She laughed. "Your funny, Russia! If anything I would be protecting YOU." She giggled as the Russian smirked at her back. He grabbed her arm as she tried to turn and snook a peck to her cheek. The American jumped in surprise and leapt back, her arms up in defense. "I warn you, China taught me some tricks. I got this!"

"My little American," Russia chuckled happily. "You no remember, China is part of Communist party long before Ally."

"…well, I bet I could take you!"

"Hmm…the super power of the world takes on the largest country in the world, sound like strange American film, no?" He chuckled and she glared before putting her foot in his stomach with a single kick. Russia fell back in surprise as she stood triumphantly. She had just knocked the largest country in the world off his feet, but she didn't realize she had been doing so for years.

"Rule one, never insult Hollywood." She stated proudly.

The Russian smirked as he straightened and quickly psyched her instinct out by lunging one way only to do a complete 360 on her and come up behind her, pinning her wrists behind her back. He chuckled as she fought him and he began to walk her down the hall. There was no one in the hall this late to save her and no one close enough whom she trusted that could aid her. Italy was around the hall corner, China was on another floor, Japan had chosen another hotel and Canada…well she never knew where he was. She struggled to free herself from the iron grip, but all her efforts did was bruise her wrists as she moved against his hold. She refused to call for help, America did not scream like some violated little girl…just because a former Communist enemy was directing her down the hall with just the flick of his powerful hands…nope, no need for alarm. She gritted her teeth as she tried to stop, only to have him begin to drag her away.

Russia was amused by this. America was being so quiet for once; apparently she did not want to be seen so vulnerable when she was not amongst friends. During the war he had seen her in some pretty embarrassing situations. Especially after Pearl Harbor. That night she had finally walked out of the meeting after reading the amount of casualties and he found her later, plastered off her feet and proposing to a Grecian statue that stood in the hotel fountain. The clothes she still had on, her unbuttoned suit blouse and skirt, had been soaked and she had obviously been crying as she spoke to the marble man. When she was given no answer and Russia was about to die laughing of all her pickup lines she had mumbled something that he only heard due to the fact water conducts sound.

"There is nobody." And she had passed out in the water. If Russia had not been right there she would have drowned in the few inches of water, though he never told anyone that…especially since it was Britain he had run into first.

The thought of Britain brought him back to the present and a sad look overcame his eyes. America had no one to lean on. She was a rock, but even rocks began to soften if enough water hit them. He would have to see what he could do to break the storm beating on her. What with her failure of a President ruining her as well as trouble with the East, he knew her personal politics were none of his concern, but it was hard to see his greatest adversary in her pain. He was gentler with her wrists now, but did not loosen his hold. She wasn't getting away this time.

"It's not going to work you know." She finally stated.

"Vhat, little America?" He smirked; of course she would fight him more.

"Do you remember the last time we played a game?" She asked sadly. "It ruined both of us."

He remembered. It was during the war…the so called cold war. To him it wasn't cold at all. The only thing he felt at all times was anger, rage, and paranoia. He would not admit the fear that clutched his heart each night that he may have to bomb America, take on the world power, but he would also never admit the sense of power that rushed through him when he thought about doing just that. He recalled the day she finally came to him, somehow slipping away from her sanctuary in the states and came to play with the wolves. She had snuck into his personal home and just stood there. No threat, no words, just her form in his doorway. She had approached him and asked him to play a game.

"Let's play a game, Russia." She had said softly, sadness in her voice.

"What sort of game, America?" He had smirked at her spunk. She drew out the pistol hidden in her back belt, but he did not flinch for she was just a little girl.

"Your favorite game." She stated, spinning the revolver. She set it on the table between them. "Russian Roulette." He smirked; he was a master at this game. "Six chambers…two bullets."

"You are only supposed to have one, America." He chuckled at her stupidity, but she did not blush.

"Two. One for each of us." She stated. He understood. He picked up the gun and spun the chamber before shutting it and shot at his head. Nothing. She did the same. Nothing. He grinned and picked up the revolver, he was ready to take her dare and pulled the trigger. In one moment his government collapsed in on itself. Perhaps it was the resistance fighters perhaps it was the bullet that shot through his political structure. Either way, Communist Russia fell in a day. America had won.

"You think you will beat me twice?" He asked as he opened the door for her.

"No," She was forced inside. "I know I can beat you, I just don't want to anymore." She shrugged in the silence as he shut the door. He rested his chin on her shoulder and spoke into her ear.

"Rule one, no memories."

"Rule two," She turned to face him as he released her wrists. "You sleep on the floor."

"You don't play fair." Russia whined at the stubborn woman. She glared up at him.

"You honestly thought I would just let you drag me down the hall so that you could get a kick out of my vulnerability?" She asked as if he were a child and not decades older than her. "Nice try, I'm not that weak." She turned to the door only to have Russia catch her by her shoulders.

"Actually I thought there would be more vodka involved."

He smirked as the American halted. Even now he knew her mind was weighing her options to either return to her room alone and miserable after the destruction her Guardian had ridden, or stay here and drink her sorrows away on Russia's most popular booze. He was pleased when she turned on her heel and took a seat on the edge of his bed. She refused to look at him as he poured her some of his precious vodka, knowing she would only look like a foolish child. He handed her the drink and she eyed it before taking the glass in her hand.

"One drink." She stated. He nodded.

"Just one."

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but i'm not sure if i should continue or not. You decide! Reviews for criticism and suggestions. Please let me know? Thanks everyone!**


End file.
